


Written On The Dotted Line

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Soulmates, Stiles's Name, name mates, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Wassertropfen löst sich von seinem Haaransatz und fällt auf sein Handgelenk, und er wischt schnell mit dem Handtuch darüber, überfliegt gedankenverloren die Buchstaben auf der Innenseite seines Unterarms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written On The Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written On The Dotted Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865391) by [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose). 



Derek hat sich schon immer über Schrift gewundert. Sie sieht nicht bei jedem gleich aus; manchmal scheinen einige Personen ähnliche Zeichen zu verwenden, wo andere ganz klar ihre eigene Signatur haben. Es ist ziemlich üblich, dass die eigene Schrift nicht mit der des Seelenverwandten übereinstimmt. Manchmal ist der Name kalligrafiert, manchmal in ganz einfacher Schrift, manchmal im zartem Kanji. Wessen Handschrift es _ist_ , das ist es, was ihn interessiert. Ist es die von Gott? Oder die von irgendeinem Ahnen, der von der anderen Seite aus sehen kann, wie dein Leben verlaufen wird und dir einen entsprechenden Partner heraussucht? Ein Engel? Ein Dämon? Oder ist es alles nur zu viel zufälliges Melanin, eine Reihe bedeutungsloser Linien, der die Menschheit viel zu viel Sinn zuzuschreiben entschieden hat?

Wer weiß. Er ist kein Philosoph.

Das Lederband um sein Handgelenk ist schon weich vom Alter, die Klammer unter seinem Daumen löst sich leicht, als er das Band öffnet und es auf den Rand des Waschbeckens legt. Manche Menschen nehmen es nie ab; schlafen damit, baden damit. Er hatte das eine Weile lang getan, als er _sie_ gedatet hatte, weil er nicht gewollt hatte, dass sie es wusste, dass sie diesen geheimen Teil von ihm sah, aber schließlich hatte die Haut darunter begonnen wund zu werden und zu jucken, und seit dem ging er sicher, dass er das Band jede Nacht abnahm und seinen Arm atmen ließ.

Er schrubbt sich die Hände, wäscht sich das Gesicht, putzt sich die Zähne. Er hat sich seit einigen Tagen nicht rasiert, aber er kann sich selbst nicht dazu bringen, dass es ihn kümmert, also trocknet er sein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch und stellt seine Zahnbürste zurück in die Tasse. Ein Wassertropfen löst sich von seinem Haaransatz und fällt auf sein Handgelenk, und er wischt schnell mit dem Handtuch darüber, überfliegt gedankenverloren die Buchstaben auf der Innenseite seines Unterarms.

_Czcibór._

Sie sind sehr dunkel und schwer, wie von einem Marker. Kantig, scharf, unregelmäßig, als seien sie von jemandem geschrieben worden, der in Eile war, überall Ecken, trotz der Tatsache, dass die meisten der Buchstabenformen rund sind.

Er nimmt sein Band wieder an sich und macht das Licht aus. Er macht nichts, nicht wirklich. Er hat hierin genauso versagt, wie er in allen anderen Dingen, die ihm präsentiert worden sind, versagt hat. Czcibór, wer auch immer das sein mag, ist ohne Derek sowieso besser dran.

–

Stiles sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, füllt Bewerbungen aus, während Derek auf seinem Bett faulenzt und „Die Ultimativen“ aufholt. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wann genau er begonnen hat, einfach … mit Stiles rumzuhängen, aber es funktioniert für die Beiden. Stiles geht es besser mit einem Zuhörer, nicht weil er Aufmerksamkeit braucht, sondern weil er die Geräuschkulisse mag. Derek mag, offen gesagt, die Gesellschaft; er ist es müde die ganze gottverdammte Zeit alleine zu sein, und alles war er tun muss, um hier herumzulungern, ist ab und an mmm zu sagen und antwortend zu grummeln, wann immer Stiles eine seiner Aussagen macht.

Stiles trägt sein Armband nicht die ganze Zeit, im Gegensatz zu Derek; er trägt es in der Öffentlichkeit, meistens, aber nimmt es zu Hause ab. Es ist normal für diese Generation, denkt Derek, was ihn sich alt fühlen lässt. Als er zu High School ging, war es normal, den Namen verdeckt zu halten, aber die Kinder heutzutage (fünf Jahre später) haben begonnen sie offen zu zeigen, gehen manchmal sogar so weit, die Namen auszuschmücken, besonders die Mädchen. Lydias Name ist von einem hübschen Kranz von pink tätowierten Blumen umgeben. Scott hat sich, aus einem Grund, den Derek nicht nachvollziehen kann, dunkle Streifen über und unter seinem gedruckten _Allison_ tätowieren lassen.

Stiles' Band, welches auf dem Tisch liegt, ist aus dehnbarem dunkelrotem Frotee. Die Schrift auf seinem Handgelenk, von welcher Derek von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus nur die Form sehen kann, ist spinnwebartig und elegant, schlängelt sich von links nach rechts. Es ist ein kurzer Name, vermutlich der eines Mädchens, denkt er, beruhend auf dem Geschnörkel.

Erica hatte ihn einmal danach gefragt, was Derek überraschte, aber Stiles hatte nur gelächelt und weggesehen. „Er ist sehr geläufig“, hatte er gemeint. „Das Glück ist vermutlich auf meiner Seite.“ Sie hatte gelacht, ihre Finger mit denen von Boyd verschlugen, und es dabei belassen.

–

Als er neun oder so war, hatte er seine Mutter einmal gefragt, wie sie entschieden hatten wie sie ihn und seine Schwestern nennen würden. Sie hatte gelacht und mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Euer Vater war der Meinung, dass es entweder ein Extrem oder das andere sein sollte – euch einen so alltäglichen Namen geben, dass er euch von dieser ganzen Dummheit die es mit sich bring befreit, und ihr euren eigenen John oder eure Mary finden könnt und einfach entscheiden könnt glücklich zu sein, anstatt euer ganzes Leben auf diese eine Person zu warten.“ Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Oder euch absolut lächerlich nennen, so dass da keine Zweifel wären, wenn ihr euren Partner treffen würdet. Goodluck, oder Elvis, oder Lancelot. Theolinda für deine Schwestern.“ Sie lachte erneut, schob die Papiere vor sich zu einem Stapel zusammen und legte sie zur Seite, so dass sie die Hand ausstrecken und ihm durch die Haare strubbeln konnte. „Ich habe dich für neun Monate in mir getragen und dich geboren, also habe ich dich genannt, wie ich wollte.“ Sie lächelte und bedeckte seine Wange mit ihrer warmen, schwieligen Hand. „Mein Cousin hieß Derek und ich mochte das immer, also heißt du Derek.“

Er hatte zurückgelächelt, seinen Ärmel über den Namen auf seinem Handgelenk gezogen, in kindlichem Glauben gedacht, dass Czcibór eher früher als später auftauchen würde.

–

Paige war die erste gewesen, und das war okay. Sie waren jung, und es wurde erwartet, dass du mit jemandem ausgingst, der nicht sein Seelenverwandter war, vielleicht mit mehreren dieser Leute. Es war wie üben, ein Probelauf. Lernen, wie man ein fürsorglicher Partner wird, wie man datete, wie man mit den Wünschen, Bedürfnissen und Zeitplänen anderer Personen umging. Er hatte sie am Ende sehr gemocht, mehr, als er eigentlich sollte, wie er denkt, und es traf ihn heftig, als Jakobe im nächsten Jahr an ihre Schule gekommen war und schüchtern das zarte _Paige_ , welches sich über seine Haut zog und um einen Tenorschlüssel erweitert worden war, offenbart hatte. Derek hatte seine Augen verdreht, denn _Scheibenkleister_ , war das zu viel des Guten, aber … es hatte ihn getroffen.

Möglicherweise ist dieser anhaltende Schmerz das, was ihn Kate gegenüber so anfällig gemacht hat, als sie aufgetaucht war, mit ihren langen Beinen und dem blonden Haar und dem berauschenden Parfum, welches sie sich in den Ausschnitt getupft hatte. Er wollte zeigen, dass es ihn nicht traf, dass Paiges träumerische Art und der leuchtende neue Ring ihn nicht interessierten. Nach allem hatte er ja immer noch Czcibór irgendwo warten. Kate war nur eine Ablenkung für die Zwischenzeit. Es zähle nicht, dass sie nicht zu ihm gehörte. Es zählte nicht, dass sie nicht vom Schicksal füreinander bestimmt waren. Wen interessierte das Schicksal? Sie schliefen miteinander, und es war gut, und es war lustig, und es war alles, was er jemals gewollt hatte und dennoch war es nichts, was er überhaupt haben wollte.

Es zählte nicht. _Es zählte nicht._

–

„Oh, Christ on a cracker.“ Stiles fährt sich mit den Fingern durch seine Haare, schafft es, dass sogar noch mehr von ihnen der Schwerkraft trotzen.

„Hmm?“ Derek schlägt die Seite in seinem Buch um. Captain America ist gerade edel, und Spiderman ist ein weinerliches Biest. Es ist ziemlich gut.

Stiles macht ein verärgertes Geräusch und lässt seinen Stift mit einem klappern auf den Tisch fallen.

„Sie wollen, dass ich auf der Bewerbung meinen legalen Namen verwende.“

Derek denkt einen Augenblick darüber nach. Er weiß nicht, warum es ihm nie in den Sinn kam, darüber nachzudenken, aber nein, natürlich kann 'Stiles' nicht sein echter Name sein. Interressant.

„Warum ist das ein Problem?“

Stiles dreht seinen Stuhl, um ihn ansehen zu können, seine langen Finger streckend und seine Handgelenke auszuschüttelnd.

„Ich habe sie sogar dazu gebracht Stiles als Namen auf meinem Führerschein zu nutzen, was heißt, dass ich keinen einzigen Ausweis mit Bild mit meinem legalen Namen darauf habe, und sie wollen, dass ich doch einen bekomme.“ Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten und seine Augen ermatteten.

Ja, das ist eine Komplikation, denkt Derek. Er fragt sich, welchen Deputy Stiles durch Bestechung, Bettelei, oder Schmeichelei dazu gebracht hat, ihn einen falschen Spitznamen auf seinen Papieren nutzen zu lassen.

„Was ist dein legaler Name?“

Stiles macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Es ist ein Familienname. Unaussprechlich. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass nicht einmal mein Vater in der Lage ist, es richtig zu sagen.“

Derek kichert, lehnt sich auf einen Ellenbogen und greift das Buch anders.

„Wie blöd für dich. Stilinski ist schlimm genug.“

„Als ob ich das nicht wüsste.“ Stiles streckt ihm seine Zunge raus, aber es ist eher halbherzig. Sie mögen einander inzwischen, und dieses Wissen fühlt sich warm an, in Dereks Bauch. „Stilinski ist noch nicht einmal die eigentliche Form. Es war einer von diesen Namen, die auf Ellis Island geändert wurden, weil die 'Murikanischen Aufnahme-Beamte keine Polnischen Namen buchstabieren konnten.“

„Oh wirklich? Was war es vorher?“ Nun ist Derek wirklich fasziniert. Er hat einige davon in seinem Familienstammbaum. Hatte einige, in jedem Fall.

„Oh Gott.“ Stiles verdreht erneut die Augen. „Es war irgendetwas wirklich grauenhaftes. Ich gebe den Beamten nicht im geringsten die Schuld. Ich denke es war-“ Er verzieht sein Gesicht wie in Konzentration. „ _Styczyński_.“

Derek blinzelt.

„Wow. Das war kein Scherz. Wie viele Vokale hat das überhaupt?“

Ein boshaftes Grinsen zeigt sich auf Stiles' Gesicht.

„Einen. Gang am Ende.“ Er erhebt sich aus seinem Stuhl und stolpert auf dem Weg zur Tür über seinen kleinen Teppich. „Hey, vielleicht wenn ich meine Sozialversicherungskarte UND meine Geburtsurkunde habe. Dad! DAAAD!!!“

Die Tür schlägt hinter ihm leicht an die Wand.

–

Nach Kate, nach dem Feuer, nach allem, verlässt er Laura in New York und reist. Er wird besessen von dem Namen, lernt wie man ihn sagt, wo man danach suchen muss. Es ist offenbar Polnisch, obwohl es genauso auch in einigen anderen slawischen Ländern vorkommt. Er kauft einen guten Rucksack und bucht einen Flug nach Prag.

Zwei Jahre verbringt er in der Nähe des ehemaligen Ostblocks. Er stolpert über tausende von Namen, aber nur zwei mal findet er einen Czcibór.

Der Erste ist ein alter Mann, einer, der ihn scharfsinnig beäugt, und ihn den Namen, bei Pints von dicken, dunklem Bier, immer und immer wieder sagen lässt, bis er schließlich mit Dereks Aussprache zufrieden ist. Derek genießt den Gedanken nicht, an jemanden gebunden zu sein, der 60 Jahre älter ist als er, aber er hat den alten Mann tatsächlich sehr gerne, also findet er sich selbst etwas enttäuscht vor, als er einen Blick auf _Filomena_ unter seinem ausgefransten T-Shirt werfen kann.

Der Zweite ist ein Junge von etwa zwei Jahren, mit Pausbacken und großen braunen Augen. Er verehrt Derek und das Gefühl beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber _Agneska_ schlängelt sich in einem gleichförmigen Schriftbild über seinen prallen Unterarm, also tut Derek das alles als einen schlechten Job ab und geht nach Hause.

Er trägt sein Band jeden Tag, und versucht nicht einmal auf den Namen zu gucken. Es ist nicht so, als wüsste er ihn nicht ohnehin schon. Er braucht nicht hinzuschauen, um es für alle Zeit und Ewigkeit dort geprägt zu sehen, eine Narbe zu einer Wunde, von der er nur beginnt zu verstehen, dass sie niemals aufhören wird zu bluten.

Er weigert sich, darüber nachzudenken. Sein Leben ist scheiße und wird schlimmer. Es sollte sowieso niemand gezwungen sein, sich an ihn zu binden. Czcibór ist ohne ihn sicherlich besser dran.

–

Weil er wirklich gespannt ist, legt er das Buch hin und schwingt die Beine über die Bettkante. Sein linker Fuß ist halb eingeschlafen, und ein Kribbeln fährt durch die Muskeln und seine Haus als er hinüber humpelt, um sich auf Stiles' Schreibtischstuhl fallen zu lassen. Er blättert vorsichtig durch den Stapel von Papier, möchte die Ordnung nicht durcheinander bringen.

Er sieht sie einfach durch, hört mit halbem Ohr die Klänge der Straße draußen, und die Aufmerksamkeit seines anderen Ohres liegt unten bei dem Gespräch zwischen dem Sheriff und Stiles. Er dreht ein anderes Dokument um, und da ist er. Auf der Bewerbung um auf dem Campus zu wohnen.

Stilinski, Czcibór G.

Das ist also, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn deine Welt stehen bleibt, denkt er, wenn deine Gedanken vor Schock leer werden, bis du deinen eigenen Namen vergisst, wenn die Schwerkraft dir die Füße unter dem Körper wegreißt und dir auf den Magen schlägt, bis du nicht mehr weißt, ob du lachen oder kotzen sollst.

_Stilinski, Czcibór G._

Er kann das Band gar nicht schnell genug abbekommen, kratzt mit seinen Nägeln über seine Haus, als er das Leder zerfetzt, es von seinem Arm reißt, so dass er seine Haut neben das Papier halten und es erneut sehen kann. Seine Hände zittern zu sehr, um die Worte lesen zu können, also legt er die Papiere zurück auf den Tisch und legt seinen Arm daneben, die Unterseite nach oben zeigend.

Die Tür hinter ihm schlägt zu und er dreht sich um, ohne nachzudenken, seinen Arm vor sich haltend wie ein Geschenk, ein Angebot. Er ist verängstigt, beschwingt, mit gebrochenem Herzen und zerbricht, all das gleichzeitig und alles was er ist, hier in Stiles' heruntergekommenem Schreibtischstuhl, sein Magen dreht sich um und kriecht ihm die Kehle hinauf, als Stiles ihn wahrnimmt.

„Kumpel, bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen-“

Derek muss einen stummen Laut der Beschwerde machen, denn Stiles' Augen weiten sich, sehen dann auf die entblößte Haut auf Dereks Handgelenk vor ihm. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, als er das Wort liest, seine Haut erblasst vor Schock, und seine Augen sehen wie wild zu Dereks Gestalt.

Stiles verringert die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit zwei Schritten, packt Dereks ausgestreckten Arm mit seiner Hand, und Stiles' Daumen streicht andächtig über seinen eigenen Namen, wie über ein Brandzeichen, bevor er an Dereks Hand zieht.

„Bei dir- steht-“ Dereks Stimme überschlägt sich und ist atemlos, und er kann den Kloß in seinem Hals nicht hinunterschlucken. „Steht auf- auf deinem-“

Stiles legt Dereks Hand auf seine eigene elegante Schrift, drückt sie, als könne er Dereks in seine Knochen schmelzen. Stiles atmet es aus, so leise, dass er es kaum hören kann.

„ _Derek_.“

**Author's Note:**

> „possibility is always with me“ Ich weiß, was dieser Satz im Englischen bedeutet, aber ich hatte nicht wirklich eine Idee ihn zu übersetzen, daher habe ich es hier mit „Das Glück ist vermutlich auf meiner Seite.“ gemacht. Falls jemand da was besseres weiß: ich bin gerne bereit es mir anzuhören.  
> „Christ on a cracker“ hierfür gibt es keine Deutsche Übersetzung, ich hoffe es stört euch nicht so sehr.  
> „'Murican“ kann man auch nicht wirklich übersetzen, also habe ich es mehr oder weniger dabei belassen


End file.
